Brot
Brot is the northeastern most continent of Secunda, home to mainly humans. It's know for having the largest volcano in the world. Brot is divided into several major cities, the capitol being Midstod, and a lot of pastures for livestock. Brot is largely responsible for almost all of the major advancements in technology and industry. Their biggest exports are wool, cheese, metal, and weapons of all kinds. Culture The kingdom of Brot is ruled by King Gerard Mareth III, who has a daughter named Aria and an adopted son named John Mareth. Adopting John was a PR move on King Gerard's part and everyone knew it, and yet he came to love the boy dearly and made him the legal heir to the throne. At the age of 17 John is very close to the legal age to take the throne should his father pass, and thus he is one of the most eligible bachelors in the realm. John is also known for being a master marksmen, and sports the newest weapon that Brot has to offer the world called a "pistol" which shoots small metal balls rather than arrows at a much faster speed then even a crossbow. A pistol can hold up to 6 of these balls at once, ready to fire individually at the wielders whim. The pistol has not yet been approved by the king for distribution, as not all of the kinks have been worked out just yet (they sometimes blow up in the wielders face). John, however, has proved great mastery over the weapon and has been allowed to carry one with him out into the world to market its power, and increase the anticipation of its public release. The world is on the edge of its seat as it awaits this, and many more, inventions from Brot. Cities and Nobility Midstod Nobility: Lady and Lord Angeline Capital City and home of King Mareth. Vinbar Nobility: Lady Ardellia Most farm land in all of Brot, very wealthy city. Shadow Hallow Nobility: Lady and Lord Greyhallow Highest producers of weapons to Brot. Being near the volcano and the fresh water practically begs for industry. Braud Nobility: Lady and Lord Landerhowlet Control of the rain forest and its beaches leads to high levels of tourism for the wealthy. Kemur Nobility: Lord Bargil Dairy production, and rumored to be the Pyrate haven of Brot. Toca Nobility: Lord Tanwile, and his daughter Lady Marjorie who is recently betrothed to Prince John. Technically separate from the rest of Brot, Toca has remained apart of the Kingdom because of the good will between King Mareth and Lord Bargil. Both men fearing a secession once they pass on, they have arranged for a union of their families to keep Toca tied to the Kingdom. Toca is a large supplier of ale to the world, having some of the greatest production of hops and barley. The top two brewers in the world are centralized in Toca: Toca Island Brewery, and Freedom Ale Inc. Geography Along with a sorting of major cities and civilizations, most of Brot is rolling pastures of various livestock. It is also home to the largest volcano in Secunda in it's northeastern region. and it houses the largest supply of fresh spring water just west of the volcanic field. Brot also has the only tropical forest towards it's southern shores. Category:Places